Earnwold Guard
The Earnwold Guard. The Earnwold guard, fundamentally, is a consortium of sorts, synonymous to the lesser known organization, "Knights of Earnwold". Its paramount focus is the protection of their precinct's citizens, the swift rehabilitation of properly apprehended criminals, as well as to deter would-be miscreants from any form of deplorable action, all the while exercising restraint, and practicing leniency and empathy towards another's actions and rationalization for such. The guard operates upon an extremely tight schedule, often to the point that there are virtually no areas left unguarded for more than half an hour, given that some members are mobile guards. While it is often insinuated that guards are predisposed to be filth, or scamming scum the forces that be; the leaders of the guards, are exceptionally scrupulous when it comes to the actions of their subordinates, and will weed out "chaff", so to speak, nearly ensuring that most, if not all members of the guard are at least remotely amicable at heart. Placement system- (As it pertains to locus.) Throughout the day, the better half of the guard's forces are expended through the process of guarding all districts. Naturally, the higher up in the society, the greater amount of guards are present, as well as the efforts put into guarding the appropriate material, with the exception of the merchant district, given the amount of goods. The newly recruited guards will, more than likely, be placed to hold down the fort for the "Narrows", and the "Lower Commons" district, primarily due to the fact that many would-be thieves deem it an inconvenience to appropriate items of such meager value. The mediocre, or at least vaguely experienced guards and upward in rank will likely be assigned to the Upper commons, the Merchant district (in bulk, it should be noted), and within the Crown District, where the base of operations resides, in fairly close proximity to the castle for obvious convenience. Ranks "Neophyte Sentry"- This rank is assigned to those who have been newly instated within the guard, and possess no previous experienced with the profession. While the terminology utilized could have been a lot nicer in regards to a description, it serves as an incentive for those within the rank to test themselves and climb to the next rank. Naturally, it is those at this particular rank that are most likely to defect. Implicit by rank, they are the least experienced in combat, as well as the diffusion of tense situations. They will be placed primarily around demographic locations with the "less fortunate." "Prosaic Sentry"- Guards with a sufficient quantity of skill and knowledge that affords them the wherewithal to be stationed in locations other than the lower commons. However, many still are stationed there, sometimes in hopes of further progressing or training the aforementioned ranking. They possess a formidable aptitude. "Advanced Sentry"- The "Middle" rank, if it could be referred to as such. The better portion of the Earnwold guard currently ranks as advanced sentry. The guards possessing this rank or above average in their strength and thought process, and are able enough to assist others if a personal guard or escort is required. At this ranking, a guard is then permitted to begin a patrol. All patrolling guards are at least of this rank. "Enforcer"- This is the rank at which you will find those guarding the Earnwold gates. They are a good cut above the previous rank, and while most are often exclusively assigned to the mediation and supervision of the entrances, some may also be assigned to regular guard duty as well. They will be found within the Upper Class district upwards. They excel in combat, both hand-to-hand, as well as in swordsmanship, and quite a few are exceptionally proficient in magic usage, namely, restrictive magics. "Royal Guard"- As the name implies, these are assigned to the guarding details of those under a royal status. Among the royal guards are the most skilled, disciplined, and intelligent guards. This rank serves as a precursor of sorts and a preliminary for the ranks subsequent, given that a guard must first attain approval from royalty in order to ascend, based upon their records. Royal guards are primarily placed around the palace. "Elite Enforcers/Guard Captains"- The rank of those few who have trumped the rank formerly attributed to them. These guards are classified as the best guards in Earnwold due to a latent ability or a certain peculiar quality about them that has been deemed useful by royalty. Each of the Elite enforcers are tasked with teaching a branch directly beneath them for guards more inclined or suited to a particular way of combat. While they are primarily assigned to command the specifics branches of guards beneath them, they are also able to embark on guard duty, wherever they feel the need to be assigned. (These positions cannot be played by NPCs, for obvious reasons.) "Guard Commander"- Not so much a rank as it is a title. The rank of "Guard Captain" simply implies inherent command over the Guard Captains, or simply guiding them to do their assigned tasks to the fullest of their abilities. By definition, a guard commander is still an Elite Enforcer, just one appointed to spearhead the general ranked group. It is the final rank that can be achieved by a guard.